


Ничего нового

by WTF Kiheitai and Vice-Commander 2021 (kiheitaiteam)



Category: Gintama
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Canon Compliant, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Smut, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:09:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiheitaiteam/pseuds/WTF%20Kiheitai%20and%20Vice-Commander%202021
Summary: У Гинтоки была цель, и выглядела она до обидного просто: вывеска не мигала, не мерцала и даже никак не подсвечивалась. На куске размокшего картона, отклеившегося с одного уголка, было небрежно написано "Бани" – и всё.
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Kiheitai and Vice-Commander 2021





	Ничего нового

**Author's Note:**

> локация подцеплена в Queer as Folk

Луна в небе болталась какая-то блёклая и погрызенная с боков. Гинтоки мельком пожалел, что не курит – тогда пялиться можно было бы хоть до утра. На луну наползли тёмные облака и он, засмотревшись, с размаху вляпался в лужу. 

У Гинтоки была цель, и выглядела она до обидного просто: вывеска не мигала, не мерцала и даже никак не подсвечивалась. На куске размокшего картона, отклеившегося с одного уголка, было небрежно написано "Бани" – и всё.

Внутри парень, сидящий в клетке из крупной сетки, привычно выдал ему хрустящее белое полотенце. На выкрашенных в чёрный стенах оседал конденсат; белизна плитки в душевой резала по глазам. Гинтоки шагнул под горячую воду и с довольным вздохом прикрыл глаза.

В коридорах было тепло и мрачно. На перекрёстках ровно горел синий неон, скрадывая остатки цветов. Сквозь приоткрытые двери были видны люди, лежащие на кушетках у стен, из большого зала поодаль раздавался хор стонов-выдохов и приглушённый смазанный трэп. Гинтоки брёл вперёд, зевая и с трудом держа глаза приоткрытыми. У большинства местных целью было потрахаться, у него же – наоборот.

Чужая рука небрежно огладила ягодицу и тут же исчезла. Гинтоки даже не обернулся вслед: здесь постоянно кто-то кого-то трогал в попытке найти подходящий вариант на ночь. В углу неторопливо целовалась колоритная парочка, шелестя упаковкой резинки; из-за соседней двери раздавались совсем не эротичные вскрики как в плохом порно, где "да!", "а-а-а" и "такой большой". Гинтоки сонно фыркнул, на автомате уклонившись от парня, уже тянувшего руку пощупать его член сквозь полотенце.

Свободная комната нашлась в самом конце, подальше от душевых и общего зала. Внутри блёкло мигала белая лампа, висящая над кушеткой. Гинтоки захлопнул дверь и, отбросив полотенце, радостно плюхнулся лицом вниз. В комнате тоже было тепло, даже жарко, а лампа над головой жужжала лучше любой колыбельной.

Гинтоки закрыл глаза.

Должно быть, он провалился в сон – или по крайней мере в густую, тягучую полудрёму, из которой сложно было выплыть наружу, – и потому до последнего не заметил чужого присутствия.

– Ты живой? – спросили его с неявной иронией. Чужая ладонь, крупная и мозолистая, с нажимом провела по спине. Гинтоки протестующе замычал, не в силах разлепить веки.

– Не-не-не, – забубнил он еле слышно, когда ладонь спустилась на поясницу. В ответ раздался тихий смешок.

– Обещаю, тебе понравится.

Гинтоки было невыносимо, ужасно лениво.

– Ну, раз обещаешь, – пробормотал он, поудобнее прячась от света в согнутом локте.

– Ты не пожалеешь, – шепнули ему и мягко поцеловали в плечо. Тело обдул ветерок, когда незнакомец встал, и Гинтоки поёжился, против воли начав вслушиваться в спокойные, размеренные звуки: бутылки, выскочившей из автомата с водой, автомата с резинками, автомата с пакетиками смазки, отброшенного в сторону полотенца.

К бедру притёрлось горячее бедро, губы сухо коснулись затылка. 

– Хочешь трахнуть меня? – прошептали в ухо. Гинтоки мотнул головой – так, чтобы не поменять положения, в котором пригрелся.

– Мне лень, – буркнул он сонно, но честно. Секс был тем ещё напряжением, а ему всего-то хотелось расслабиться. – У меня даже не встанет.

Пальцы как-то привычно, словно делали это множество раз, прошлись по рёбрам, едва щекотно, но сладко. Гинтоки шумно выдохнул, не сдержавшись.

– У тебя точно встанет, – сказали с тихой угрозой; угрозой и – вновь – насмешкой. Гинтоки на мгновение, как одеялом, окружило ощущением дежа вю.

Ногти скользнули по пояснице, затем выше, к лопаткам, и Гинтоки непроизвольно их свёл. Он знал как выглядит со спины: крепкие сильные мышцы, перекатывающиеся под кожей, россыпь шрамов, подчёркнутая испариной. Ладони упали на плечи тяжёлым весом, согревая, и тут же начали разминать. Большой палец с нажимом провёл по ложбинке позвоночника, прежде чем скользнуть между ягодиц.

– Не зажимайся, – попросил незнакомец. Губы коснулись щеки, влажного от пота виска. Кушетка скрипнула, когда он приподнялся и опустился сверху. Гинтоки вздрогнул – и разом расслабился. Должно быть, он спал и видел сны, навеянные влажной духотой тёмной комнаты.

Раздался сухой короткий смешок, зашелестела фольга.

– Прояви инициативу, – колко подстегнул незнакомец, вклинивая колено между бёдер. Гинтоки пробормотал примерный маршрут, по которому могла проследовать эта инициатива и любые телодвижения. Сомкнутые веки с каждой минутой становились всё тяжелее, но чувства странным образом обострялись, один за другим выдёргивая из общей кучи фрагменты: терпкий табак, тепло дыхания, гладкую кожу на месте крупного шрама, распаляющие прикосновения, умелые, знающие – будто в тысячный раз.

Горячая головка ткнулась в мошонку, проехалась вверх, упираясь во влажный смазанный вход. Гинтоки неосторожно вдохнул – и подавился воздухом, когда член скользнул в него, до грубости настойчиво, но бережно.

– Вот так, – шепнул незнакомец. Его мокрый от испарины лоб вжался между лопаток, пальцы вмялись в бока. Гинтоки передавались крупная дрожь и жар его тела.

Неторопливый ритм не позволял стряхнуть полудрёму. Тело вяло сопротивлялось вторжению, но сам Гинтоки не сопротивлялся ничему. Жужжала лампа, кушетка под ними поскрипывала при каждом толчке. Пот заливал глаза, и Гинтоки жмурился всё сильнее. Чужие губы то и дело скользили по позвоночнику и неразборчиво что-то шептали, пальцы трогали везде, куда могли дотянуться. От каждого прикосновения веяло стылой нерастраченной нежностью, чужой и совершенно знакомой.

Гинтоки не хотел открывать глаза – только покрепче заснуть, чтобы темнота размыла краски, оставив после себя нечто нечёткое, бесформенно-зыбкое, от чего легко отмахнуться в ярком утреннем свете.

Болезненный шлепок по бедру выбил его из мутной полудрёмы.

– Кому интересно трахать тело, – пояснили с издевательской вежливостью. Зубы сомкнулись на плече, сильно и жадно, и оставшиеся от них следы легко, едва касаясь, обвёл язык. Гинтоки глухо застонал, вновь пряча лицо в локте.

– Ты обещал...

– ...что тебе понравится, – перебили его. – И тебе нравится.

Плавные, нарочито медлительные толчки сменились более яростными, с оттяжкой, а затем вернулись к прежнему ритму. Гинтоки так и кончил: от этого ровного, ничем не примечательного, словно качка волн, нарастающего удовольствия. 

– Вот видишь, – самодовольно сказали сверху. Раздалось шуршание салфеток, шлепок босых ног по полу, звук отвинчиваемой крышечки на бутылке. Затем незнакомец перемахнул через него, устроившись на боку у самой стены. Уверенность в том, что Гинтоки не вышвырнет его вон, была непрошибаема, и это раздражало – настолько, что игнорировать было уже невозможно.

– Ты же мертв, – пробормотал Гинтоки, на пробу и скомкано, больше себе самому.

– Да, – согласился голос; слишком знакомый голос. – Но твоя информация немного устарела, Гинтоки.

Гинтоки повернулся к нему так резко, что в позвоночнике щёлкнуло.

– Осторожнее, – ухмыльнулся Такасуги. Он смотрел на него обоими глазами из-под привычной длинной чёлки и выглядел моложе, чем Гинтоки помнил. – Если ты свернёшь себе шею, так тебя тут и брошу.

Гинтоки мотнул головой, сбрасывая его руку с затылка, следом, подумав, прижался к ней вновь – и удивился.

– Даже тёплый.

– И твёрдый, – подтвердил Такасуги с непередаваемо пошлой интонацией. Гинтоки, растеряв всё удивление, выразительно фыркнул.

– И для этого ты меня разбудил?

– Тебе ведь понравилось, – сказал Такасуги. Гинтоки приподнялся на локте, заглядывая ему в лицо.

– У меня был выбор? – поинтересовался резонно.

– Ни малейшего, – согласился Такасуги. Его так и хотелось впечатать головой в стену, можно несколько раз. Но Гинтоки помнил, что говорил ему тогда, вечность назад: что хотя бы половину времени, что они дрались, хотел бы с ним пить. Сакэ под рукой не было, но оно было не единственным способом скрасить совместный досуг чем-то помимо драки.

– Мне кажется, – задумчиво произнёс Гинтоки, – что в прошлый раз ты недостаточно старался.

Лицо Такасуги осветила очередная ухмылка, совсем недобрая. Пальцы, так и ерошившие волосы Гинтоки, соскользнули к плечу, и с нажимом обвели блекнущий след от укуса.

– У меня есть пара идей насчёт того, как можно это исправить, – заметил Такасуги небрежно.

Гинтоки откинулся на спину и снова прикрыл глаза, коротко, испытующе взглянув из-под ресниц.

– Да ну? – спросил он, не потрудившись скрыть притворное недоверие.

Ладонь Такасуги опустилась на грудь и поползла ниже, такая же бесцеремонная, как и её хозяин.

– Похоже, придётся применить их на практике.

Гинтоки скептически хмыкнул и протянул:

– Сомневаюсь, что от тебя будет толк.

– Тебе понравится, – повторил Такасуги – тем же тоном, которым давным-давно, в школе, проиграв, говорил "Ещё раз". Это была старая, такая знакомая игра, что ей не жаль было и поддаться. Даже если, несмотря на все заверения, она была сном.

– Перестань витать в облаках, – шепнул Такасуги, целуя в угол рта. Лампа над головой всё жужжала, но теперь Гинтоки видел и её раздражающее мерцание. Он обнял Такасуги за плечи и в одно движение поменял их местами.

– Моя очередь, – буркнул он.

Такасуги едко фыркнул и сжал коленями его бёдра.

– У тебя же не встанет, – напомнил он. Его глаза сверкали, живые и яркие, лишённые прошлых сокрытых в них образов и теней. Было сложно не провалиться; раз – и до самого дна.

– А это уже твоя забота, – ответил Гинтоки, склоняясь ближе. Губы Такасуги бережно обхватили подбородок, проследили край челюсти. Влажная от пота кожа скользила, но, несмотря на полумрак и дерьмовый свет, Гинтоки мог чётко рассмотреть любую деталь. Рассеивались только слова – все слова, что могли бы прозвучать между ними, что были и не были сказаны.

– Ты моя забота, Гинтоки, – согласился Такасуги, рассмеялся колюче и мягко, поцеловал в висок. – Ничего нового.


End file.
